Lose Thy Self
by Urby
Summary: A one-shot about the event where Lloyd gives Colette her birthday present. One-sided Colloyd.


**Warning/disclaimer:  
**This contains some spoilers. Those who haven't at least gone through half the first disc, you may be spoiled. If you're a spoiled brat that likes to be spoiled, go ahead, read.  
Ah yes...chances are, if you can recognize it, I don't own it.  
You know the drill. Read, Review, and make me a happy camper. Ready? Go.  
  
"Colette?" I turned, seeing the swordsman in red. That name...Was it mine?  
"Sit still for a moment..." he said, pulling out a small necklace. "this'll only take a minute." Sensing danger, I backed up. _There's something wrong...  
_"Colette? What's wrong?" _What's wrong with me? What's up with you? Are you going to choke me with that thing?_ I wanted to scream, but as usual my mouth remained shut.  
He reached and put an arm on my shoulder. It didn't make me feel better, but my body relaxed. Something about his touch reminded me of something. A good thing, but I can't put my finger on it.  
"It's for your own good," he sighed, trying to put it around my neck.  
_Something's telling me that that thing is bad! Stop!_  
"Colette! Stop struggling!"  
_Make me!  
_"There, it's on," he panted, stepping back.  
_Really? It's over?_  
He looked at me expectantly.  
_What, you expect me to say something or other? Well, sorry to break it to you, but I can't and feeling great about it, thank you very much. Yeah, as if. Waiii, this metal is cold..._  
My hand had found itself on the necklace. _I can feel it...and it's cold..._  
My hand went around it in idle circles, trying to identify it. _Something about this is familiar...like from a past life or something.  
_"Don't you remember? It's your birthday present..." I looked at him quizzically_. Present? What present? There's no special occasion today, right? Is it really my birthday? Well, happy birthday to me. Not that it makes me feel any better, but...  
_"When you left for the journey of regeneration...I made it for you. Colette, don't you remember? Please!" he cried, shaking me.  
_Stop! You're hurting me!_ I pried myself away from him. He hastily stammered an apology and stood aside.  
I put my hand on the necklace again. _Colette...is that who I am? Will this help me remember? I tried to claw it off. If I see it, I might remember! And when I do, I will become myself again! Besides, it itches!_  
"Colette, no! If you take that off, you'll die!" shouted the red swordsman, grabbing my hand. "don't you understand? Do you want to die?"  
_I don't want to die..._I wanted to cry, to explain, but I was just a shell of my former self...a husk, a skin..._I just want to be myself again...and get rid of this itchy necklace!  
_"I promise, Colette...I will help you return to normal!" he vowed, holding me tightly.  
_Well, thanks, that's very thoughtful of you and all, but you're making me kind of hot and your sword handles are poking me in the gut.  
_He held me at arm's length and whispered, "I promise!"  
  
**Before you review:**  
  
Please, read this. I don't want to be bombarded with stupid questions and the like, so here goes.  
I know Colette's out of character. She's lost her soul, dood. This was my chance to fool around a bit, hence the kind of sarcasticness. It's still a good story, right? Or at least well written?  
I know this isn't what happens in the game. You know what happens, right? So I wrote something you didn't know. You wouldn't want to read what happened in the game, right? That's what the synopsis was for.  
This is a one-shot. No sequels. Unless I'm really bored/have writer's block for Crimson/suddenly have an idea while drinking milk/combination of the above.  
I couldn't think up of a very good title...is this one okay? I thought this all up in the middle of the night, and the night before I had a dream where this one dood said:  
  
_Dignity, beauty, and youth are all expendable.  
But...  
Lose thy self,  
And all is lost._  
  
This is all paraphrased, of course. He said a bunch of mumbo-jumbo and all, but I think he meant summat about keeping your sense of individuality. Dreams are a great source of inspiration, if you use them properly. Anyway, I thought it might make a good title (Colette's lost her soul and self, see?) but I don't think straight during the middle of the night. Please tell me if you think the title doesn't fit.  
  
**To the people who read Crimson (may you live forever)**  
  
There might, **might** be a connection between this and Crimson. How? Where? You'll just have to find out... 


End file.
